Song of the South
Song of the South is an American film on November 12, 1946 premiered. The film contains a combination of live action and animation and was produced by Walt Disney. In this film made the character Brer Rabbit his debut. Until today there is in the US are still much controversy about this film because of the African-American stereotypes. Content *1 Book *2 Synopsis *3 Cast Book The film is based on the book Uncle Remus, His Songs and His Sayings: The Folk-Lore of the Old Plantation of Joel Chandler Harris in 1880. The book has 86 pages and was originally published in the United States by Appleton and Company . Synopsis The seven-year-old Johnny goes along with his parents, John and Sally senior on vacation at his grandmother's plantation in Georgia . Upon arrival, he finds out that his parents are planning to divorce, and that the holiday is not what it seems, because he and his mother live on the plantation and his father returned to Atlanta to continue work as a journalist the local newspaper. Johnny is upset because his father has them just abandoned him and decides to travel after that night secretly, with the only luggage a knapsack with some food. While he steals away from the plantation, he suddenly hears the voice of Uncle Remus, one of the workers on the plantation, which is a group of people a story telling is about one Br'er Rabbit ( Brer Rabbit ). He hides behind a tree and listens. This is when people ask Remus if he sometimes runaway Johnny has seen and Remus tells them that the boy at his home. He goes in search immediately, Johnny finds crying on a stump and takes him to his hut where he offers him some food. Remus is boiling, he tells a story about Johnny Brer Rabbit in which it tries to run away from home. The story is told as a cartoon interludes. The clogged advice is that running away is not a solution and so he brings Johnny about to abandon his plan and he may deliver him safely to his mother. On the plantation Johnny makes friends with a little black boy, Toby, who lives on the plantation and Ginny Favers, a white girl from poor families who live in the neighborhood. Ginny's two older brothers, Joe and Jake, bullying, however, Ginny and Johnny as they get the chance. Ginny as her friend Johnny gives a puppy wanting to drown her brothers did, creating a battle between the three guys. At home, Johnny hears from his mother that he can not keep the puppy and inconsolable he takes the dog along to Uncle Remus and tells him about his problems. Uncle Remus takes care of the dog and tells Johnny and his two friends Ginny Toby and the story of Brer Rabbit and the pop of tar that has the message that you better not meddle in things that do not concern you and your people who do not have good with yourself to be fooled by asking them not to do exactly what you want to get them done. Johnny takes the advice to heart and asked the brothers to tell Favers absolutely not their mother what they have done with the dog. The brothers do it right and get it here from their mother a beating for it. Enraged, the boys go to the plantation and tell Johnny's mom that Uncle Remus secretly collected the dog. Then angrily at Remus prohibits Johnny's mother to tell him more stories to her son. On the day of his birthday gets Johnny Ginny to take her to his birthday party. Ginny has a new party dress that made her mother for her from her own wedding dress. On the way to Johnny's house they come to Ginny's older brothers who quarrel. Ginny being thrown by them into the mud and her beautiful dress is all dirty and verruïneerd so they no longer want to go to the party. Johnny also do not want to go because his father will not be present. Uncle Remus discovered the two children and cheer them up by telling them the story of Brer Rabbit and his smile spot. If he then has so far they go with him to the plantation, his mother Sally comes to meet them.She is angry at her son because he was not in his own party. Ginny says Remus she told a story about Sally was so angry that she forbids him to see her son yet. Remus was disappointed that his good intentions are misunderstood and decided to pack his knapsack and move to Atlanta. If Johnny Remus sees leave in the distance, he wants to stop him. In his haste to reach him, he cuts a piece off and runs through a meadow where he is taken on the horns hit by a bull and injured. As he hovers at home in bed between life and death, his father comes back and reconciled with his wife. But Johnny asks his sickbed to see Uncle Remus, who has returned in all the commotion. He tells Johnny again the story of Brer Rabbit and laughter place and the boy recovers completely. His parents now realize just how important Remus for the boy. The film ends with a completely restored Johnny who along with his friends and Remus, and surrounded by cartoon characters, singing hike the hill road. Cast Category:Films 1946 Category:American film Category:Book Adaptation Category:Children's Category:Film with live action and animation Category:Historical film Category:Films from Walt Disney Studios